A Necessary Talk
by cd11
Summary: Story, Lulu and Olivia had been arguing about Lulu's recent conduct and discovered that mother-in-law was no one to mess with. Rated T for non-consensual f/f spanking and some language. As always. Don't like stories like this, then don't read it.


_**A Necessary Talk; a General Hospital Story, All characters and backgrounds are the property of their creators. Story, Lulu and Olivia had been arguing about Lulu's recent conduct and discovered that mother-in-law was no one to mess with. Rated T for non-consensual f/f spanking and some language. As always. Don't like stories like this, then don't read it.**_

Lulu Spenser-Falconeri was totally humiliated. She was standing in the far corner of her own living room, facing the wall. Her designer blue denim jeans were pulled down to the tops of her black leather boots. Her trim and well formed backside was bare for all to see, and was a deep cherry red, showing that she had been on the receiving end of a very sound spanking.

She had been crying, but now was trying rubbing the burning sting out of her bottom to very little avail. What was truly embarrassing to Lulu was she had been asking for this punishment for some time but she did not believe that Olivia would actually dare to do it. There had been a few discussions between her and Olivia on how things should be going on in her marriage with Dante.

Lulu was running her own life and in the true nature of the Spenser's, was damned if anyone was going to tell her how to run her life, especially her mother-in-law. Olivia in the style of Benson Hurst was not going to let this little blonde-haired girl ruin her only son's life, even though she loved Lulu as if she was her own daughter. Olivia had earlier heard Dante out about what had been going on. "She wants to take risks, Ma," he told her. "The last time it damn near got her killed." Dante walked around the apartment in frustration.

"What do you think her problem is?" Olivia asked.

Dante sat down beside his mother. "She lives in the shadows, of larger then life parents." Dante looked at Olivia; "Face it, when your parents have literally saved the world, that's a hard act to follow. I understand what she goes through to a point, you have a sizeable shadow in your own right, and then there's Sonny he's larger then life too at times."

Olivia paused to choose her next words carefully. "From what I understand, by the time Lulu was born. Luke and Laura had settled down and left adventuring behind them for the most part." Dante nodded, as Olivia continued. "Also from what I have heard, from Luke as well as Lucky and Nicholas. Lulu did not like the fact that she did not get to play risk taker, and that is what driving her."

Olivia decided this was the time to let Dante in on something. "Lulu and I have exchanged words lately. She basically has told me to butt the hell out."

Dante frowned he did not like the sound of this. "Then I think its time that Lulu and I have a few words."

Olivia shook her head. "Nope, I am going to have a word or two with your wife. She due home pretty soon, right?"

"Yeah, she should be here in about 15 minutes or so." He replied.

"Good, then why don't you take a ride?" Olivia suggested with a smile. "Go see your dad, or take in a movie. Just disappear for a while." Dante gave his mother a long hard look. "What are you going to do Ma?" he asked with a great deal of trepidation.

Nothing, Son." She said with a smile as she walked Dante out the door. "We're just going to have a talk."

As Dante left, Olivia spoke to herself; "A very necessary talk!"

Actually, it was 20 minutes before Lulu walked into the apartment. She shut the door tossed her keys on the counter, then turned around to see Olivia standing in the living room glaring at her.

"What's going on?" Lulu asked. "Where's Dante?"

"I sent him for a ride." Olivia informed her. "You and I need to have some things out, little girl!"

Lulu returned the glare "What is your problem?"

"You are my problem, and the fact that you are going to get yourself killed by trying to play adventurer." Olivia walked over to her. "Its time you deal with the cold truth of life. You are not your brother, or your dad, and defiantly not your mother.' This last reference sent Lulu into a cold rage. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The one that's trying to help you!" Olivia fired back. "Did you ever think that maybe they kept you out of the line of fire because you could not handle it?"

This Lulu even madder. "What does that mean?"

"It means that maybe you're not smart enough, or tough enough to pull off the things that your folks and brother could.' By this point, Olivia was mad too, and she continued. "From what I've heard you jacked your grandmother's car. You have gotten yourself involved in situation where you could have ended up in the Port Charles River. If it wasn't for Sonny and Jason you likely would have."

Lulu was silent but her face was turning red and the bloodlust was showing in her eyes.

"And if I were you, I would not even think about making that move." Olivia warned her seeing Lulu double up her fist.

However, Lulu was past listing she took a swing at Olivia and missed by a mile. Olivia had stepped out of the way. "In my life, I've give everyone one free shot." She warned the now infuriated Lulu; "That was yours!"

"Really?" Lulu said getting back to her feet. "Gee, I thought I would just take a few more." And went for Olivia again.

This time Olivia sidestepped and took her daughter-in-law face down to the floor, quickly sitting on her back. Taking a hand full of blond hair. "It seems that you really need to learn how to fight." Olivia told her, with one hand full of hair, Olivia took her other hand and brought it down hard on Lulu's jean covered backside. CRACK!

"OWWWW!" Lulu yelled. "GOD DAMN YOU THAT HURT!" Olivia is response delivered half a dozen smacks in rapid-fire manner on top of the first smack.

"Really" Olivia said pleasantly "That's the whole point of the exercise. Now then you and I are going to have what we used to call in Brooklyn a very necessary talk." Lulu tried to squirm her way loose but she was not going anywhere.

"Now, you decided to take a swing at me." Olivia said "That was a very bad idea. You should have more respect for your elders."

"Get stuffed." Lulu snarled.

"Oh girl, it is so obvious to me that what's going to happen in the next 10 or 20 minutes has been needed for a long time." Olivia brought her hand down on Lulu's butt with all her strength.

"YEOWWW!" Lulu yelled. "I'm sorry, Olivia!"

"Nope you're not sorry." Olivia told her "But you will be before I'm done tonight. I love you, little girl. But you are in need of a good ass whipping, Lulu." Glaring down at her still prone daughter-in-law. "You have a choice of what sort of an ass whipping you are going to get. The kind where you are over my knee with your bottom bare or the kind where we step outside and fight." Lulu looked over her shoulder in horror.

"And just so you know, I learned how to use my fists from Sonny." Olivia informed her. "Now choose." Giving her hair a yank to speed her thought process.

Lulu was totally mortified, but she was remembering what Luke always told her, "In a no-win situation, take the lesser of two evils, Cupcake."

Lulu took a deep breath, "I'd rather be spanked." She said quietly, hoping that Olivia really did not intend to go through with her threat.

"Good choice."Olivia snapped, releasing Lulu's hair and taking her by the ear and pulling her to her feet. Lulu wincing from the pair in her ear unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them, which Olivia pulled down to Lulu's knees and she quickly turned her daughter-in-law over her knee.

"Olivia, you can't really be serious about this?" Lulu said. Olivia replay was quick and to the point. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. "Gee I guess I am serious about this." Olivia said as she whaled away at Lulu's bare butt. "It is very apparent that this has needed to be done to you for a long time." Lulu was struggling and kicking to get away. However, mother-in-law had her good and she was staying put. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. "Tell me still think that you are a tough girl?" Olivia asked her as she paused for a minute. Lulu glared at her over her shoulder. "You want adventure? Here is adventure for you." As she went back to work, Lulu's pretty bottom was a deep shade of red by this time, by this point Lulu's resistance finally cracked and she started to cry in earnest.

Olivia stopped and started to stroke Lulu's hair. "Had enough?" she asked.

Lulu just nodded, as Olivia brought her to her feet and marched her to the corner. "Hands over your head, Young lady." She ordered, "You stand there for a little bit and think about some of your actions." Olivia walked from the room, as Lulu rubbed her reddened behind. After a few minutes, she returned to observe her daughter-in-law. She walked over and helped Lulu pull her pants back up.

Her eyes were red from crying, Lulu told her "I'm sorry that I was such a brat to you." Olivia smiled kissed Lulu on the cheek. "I know girl, its something in your blood."

They both walked to the sofa where they sat down, Lulu far more carefully. "It's part of your make up, and there's nothing wrong with that." Olivia explained "But when you put your life at risk, not to mention other people. That has to stop."

Lulu sighed, "It's hard to deal with."

"I know but you need to try." Olivia told her, tears starting to form in her eyes as well taking Lulu's hand. "I would die if anything happened to you." Then both women hugged each other as Dante walked through the door.

"Well you're both still alive." He observed. "That's a good sign." Both women looked at each other and back to Dante. "We cleared the air." Lulu told him. Olivia agreed, "We settled a few issues with this talk." With that, Olivia started to leave. Lulu hugged her again. Then both women smiled to each other. After Olivia left, Dante wrapped his arms around Lulu. "Do I need to apply first-aid to you?"

"Hmmm. Lulu replied. "I could use some TLC on one part of my anatomy."

Dante chuckled. "I can well imagine, I suspected what sort of "talk" Ma had in mind earlier. I just didn't think that she would go through with it."

"Oh she defiantly went through with it." Lulu assured him. "I won't deny that I had it coming to me." Looking into her husband's eyes "remind me never to piss her off in the future." Dante kissed Lulu, then swept her off her feet and carried her to their room for "TLC."

_**Fins**_


End file.
